cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christian Coalition of Countries
category:Alliances category:Unspecified team alliances category:Christian Coalition of Countries The Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) is currently the largest and most influential Christian alliance in Cyber Nations. It is a well respected alliance of Christian nations dedicated to mutual defense, maintaining a good witness in the CN world, and promoting the religion of Christianity. The CCC is made up of an approximately equal mix of Protestant, Catholic, & Non-Denominational Christian nations. There are no known members belonging to Eastern Orthodox Christianity at this time, but the official policy is that they'd be eagerly welcomed if they wished to join. The Christian Coalition of Countries holds to a policy of neutrality in international affairs and politics. However, the CCC reserves the right to defend the Christian faith, and to defend fellow Christian nations from the threat of religious persecution and openly anti-Christian oppression. The CCC officially declared itself as neutral in the Third Great War, as neither side was seen as posing a threat to the religion of Christianity. Charter Charter Flag Wars & Conflicts The Rogue War 9-7-06 to 9-18-06 Raynor's Folly Thanksgiving Week, 2006 The Valic Defense Action The Skeener-Multi War (aka "The Clone Wars") The North_Korea Rogue War The Unholy Land Crusade The Druid War Government Officials Chancellor Sheldomar, Displaced Calvinists Vice-Chancellor Boucher, Concord Dawn Minister of Defense The Kaiser, Blue Cosmos Minister of Charity TxCrusader, Texas Christian Rep. Minister of Records Edgepik, Puente del Rio Minister of Recruitment Wolfgang von Orange, German Confederation Director of Foreign Affairs jatutt, Botswana Chancellors List of Chancellors Foreign Relations The CCC strives to remain neutral in most conflicts. It is well-respected across Planet Bob, and has friendly relations with a great number of nations and alliances across the globe. Currently, the CCC has signed NAPs with the following alliances: *The Confederation of Allied Nations *The Templar Knights *Guns of Glory *JJOrange *Team JESUS The CCC also has a PIAT with the Imperial Assault Alliance. Members List *Demiria *Botswana *Glenlivet *Displaced Calvinists *Wolfpackland *Fuermacht *Blue Cosmos *Argait *The Papal States *Arab Christian Union *German Confederation *Herrschaft *Canucknation *Texas Christian Rep. *Puente del Rio *Ramstonia *Bought *Dál Riata *Caspia *Il Onnipotente *The Kingdom of Salem *Newtype Haven *Grand Kingdom of New Arundel *Turtleworld *Tibres *Santa Anglia *Juneau *Marlin *Krasnadar *Pashmenish *Ulster Isle *The Byzantine Union *Druids Isle (protectorate nation) *Manifest Destiny *Bio-Hazard *Ace Nation *northwestern Links CCC Forum Recruitment Video category:Christian Coalition of Countries category:Alliances ' Charter of the Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC)' Preamble “Blessed are those who hear the word of God and keep it!” –Luke 11:28 “Go ye therefore, and make disciples of all the nations, baptizing them into the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit:”-Matthew 28:19 “And he said unto them, Go ye into all the world, and preach the gospel to the whole creation.”-Mark 16:15 In these words the nations herein signed bellow promote the belief and protection of the Christian faith and the spread of the Gospel to every corner of the world. This document formerly establishes the Christian Coalition of Countries, which will be referred to as the CCC for the duration of this document. Article I Admission I. All nations who sign bellow take on the full responsibility and knowledge that they will support any and all actions of the CCC. All members must support and defend the Alliance in the event of war. II. Any nation that meets the following criteria may become a member of the CCC. 1. The nation believes in and follows the teachings of Christianity. 2. The nation is currently not a member of any other alliance. 3. The nation has joined the red trade team. (Overruled by Amedment III, left in for reference) Article II Code of Conduct I. No nation in the CCC may declare war as an aggressor; the alliance is for mutual defense. II. It is asked of all nations in the CCC that they behave in the manner befitting a Christian nation and that the do not bring shame on the CCC. III. No nation will be allowed to be a member of both the CCC and any other alliance at one time. IV. Violation of any of these rules by any member will result in punishment equal to the act committed, even up to expulsion from the CCC. Article III Structure I. The CCC will be lead by a Chancellor, voted upon by the members of the representative body. 1. The Chancellor will be elected for a one month term. (Overruled by Amendment I, left in for reference.) A. The Chancellor will be elected on the first of the month, with elections lasting no less than 24 hrs and no longer than 48 hrs. B. Nominations for Chancellor must be made during the last week of the month, with all nominations being voted upon by the members of the representative body. 2. The duties and powers of the Chancellor shall consist of the following: A. The Chancellor is to serve as the executive branch of the government, and act as the political figure head of the CCC. B. The Chancellor is to preside over the representative body when it is in session. C. The Chancellor does have the right to propose bills or amendments to the representative body. D. The Chancellor has the power of veto over any legislation passed by the representative body, except for legislation regarding amendments to the Charter. The representative body can overturn an executive veto with a 2/3 vote. E. The Chancellor shall appoint the Vice-Chancellor and shall have the power to create any new cabinet office and appoint any new cabinet officials deemed necessary. F. The Chancellor does not have the power to vote in legislative matters, only the power to approve or veto the proposed bills. G. If a member nation of the representative body declares a vote of No Confidence of the currently serving Chancellor, then the Chancellor does not have the power to veto the decision of the representative body. A vote of No Confidence requires a super majority (2/3) of the representative body to pass. II. The office of the Vice-Chancellor shall be appointed by the Chancellor. 1. The term of the Vice-Chancellor will last for one month. 2. The duties and powers of the Vice-Chancellor shall consist of the following: A. The Vice-Chancellor is to fill the role and duties of the executive office if the Chancellor is unable to do so. B. The Vice-Chancellor does have the power to vote on legislative bills. C. The Vice-Chancellor does not have the power to vote if a member nation declares a vote of No Confidence of the current serving Chancellor. D. If the currently serving Chancellor is removed through a vote of “No Confidence” by the representative body then the Vice-Chancellor shall assume the role of Chancellor until the next monthly election. III. The representative body shall been known by the title of the “Church Body”. 1. The Church Body shall consist of all member nations, and every nation shall have the right to vote on legislative bills, with the exception of the nation of the currently serving Chancellor. 2. Any member nation has the right to propose bills and amendments to the Church Body, including the Chancellor. 3. Any member of the Church Body has the right to declare a vote of No Confidence of the current Chancellor, at which point a vote must take place to either remove or maintain the current Chancellor. The vote shall last no less than 24 hrs and no more than 48 hrs. The removal of the current Chancellor requires a super majority (2/3) vote by the Church Body. Article IV Laws I. Listed below are the laws of the CCC. 1. Bills must have a majority vote (50% +1) to go before the Chancellor. 2. In the case of a tie the proposed bill will be considered “dead” and can not be proposed again until the next time the Church Body is in session. 3. The Church Body shall meet once every two weeks to discuss the business of the CCC. (Overruled by Law 5, left in for reference) A. And to propose and vote on bills and amendments to the Charter, and elect the Chancellor if it is the 1st of the month. 4. The CCC can not arbitrarily declare war as an aggressor. 5. The Church Body shall meet in session once a month. The session will last from the 1st Monday of the month to the 2nd Monday of the Month. (Added July 19, 2006) 6. Any treaties between the CCC and any other alliance or nation shall be negotiated by the Chancellor, Vice- Chancellor, and any other government official. But, any treaty that would tie the CCC to another alliance militarily must be taken before the Church Body while it is in session to be voted upon by the legislature. A military treaty would require a majority vote (50% + 1) in the Church Body to pass. Any treaty passed by the Chancellor and the current government can be nullified by a super majority vote (2/3) of the Church Body. (Added July 19, 2006) Article V Amendments Listed bellow is all of the Amendments added to the Charter after its date of ratification. Amendment I The Chancellor once elected shall serve indefinitely until he/she resigns or a vote of no confidence is passed by the Church Body. (Added to the Charter on June 14, 2006) Amendment II If any member nation misses a total of three consecutive Church Body Session it shall result in expulsion from CCC. After every missed Session the member nation in question shall receive a warning. If a member nation can not attend a Session they need to notify a fellow member of the alliance. (Added to the Charter on June 14, 2006) Amendment III The CCC shall no longer limit its membership to nation within the red trade sphere. The CCC shall hence for be open to member nations from any color trading sphere. (Added to the Charter on July 19, 2006) Amendment IV This Amendment hereby established an Article VII in this Charter. Actions voted upon and passed by the Church Body shall be stored in said Article. (Added to the Charter on July 19, 2006) Amendment V Members of the CCC shall be permitted to engage in war games on inactive CCC members, given that the following conditions are met: I. The inactive member has been inactive for 15 days or more. II. At least 5 messages have been sent to the member requesting that the CCC be allowed to tech raid him or her. If the member agrees to the war games or does not respond, the war games will be deemed legal. III. All internal war games must be conducted under the heading “war games” in the “reason for war” box. IV.If the inactive member decides to return to activity before his or her nation is deleted, the CCC shall pay full reparations for all damage that may have been caused by the war games. This includes but is not limited to any technology, infrastructure, military equipment, cash, or soldiers lost. Detailed records must be kept during internal tech raids in order to calculate the amount of reparations if they are necessary. V. Any Alliance member who is planning on going inactive, and requests that we not raid their nation or conduct war games with their nation, shall have their wishes honored. VII. The Tech Raiding of foreign nations outside our alliance is strictly prohibited. Article VI War and Nuclear Weapons I. The CCC supports the development and research of nuclear technology to better increase a nation’s development. But, the CCC also recognizes the right of a nation to develop nuclear weapons as a deterrent to hostile aggression. The CCC therefore will use nuclear weapons as a means to ensure its defense from hostile aggressions by other nations with nuclear capabilities. II. The CCC can not aggressively declare war on another alliance or nation. A declaration of war can only be declared as a defensive measure, requiring a majority (50% +1) vote in the Church Body. A. However the CCC can declare a military operation to send its troops in an offensive attack on rouge or terrorist states, which requires a majority (50% +1) vote in the Church Body. B. The CCC also holds the right to declare a Crusade against a nation who is not a Christian nation, and has aggressively shown hostility toward the faith of Christianity. A Crusade must have a majority (50% +1) vote in the Church Body, and if declared must result in either the conversion of said nation to Christianity or result in the offending nation’s utter destruction. Article VII Actions voted upon by the Church Body 1. At the 2nd Session of July 2006 the Church Body voted 0-6 to not merge the CCC with the CGS alliance. 2. At the 2nd Session of July 2006 the Church Body voted 0-6 to have an inter-alliance military agreement with the Nbe alliance. 3. At the 2nd Session of July 2006 the Church Body voted to remain neutral in the NPO vs. LUE War, with 6 votes to remain neutral, 0 votes to support the NPO, and 0 votes to support LUE. Ratification These leaders and their nations signed bellow hereby make a covenant to support of this Charter. *1.Curtis Martin, Southern Baptist Federation. *2.Beef, Irk. *3.Fuehrer Chastain, Fatherland *4.Draco Helsing, Ava *5.Trowatheinsane, The Land Of Nothing (Discussion began on 4-20-06. Ratified on 4-27-06)